Lily Evan and the Over Inflated Head
by lolyournotsiriusblack
Summary: Lily Evan's and James Potter's first year at Hogwarts. THERE WILL BE NO LOVEY BITS IN THIS BECAUSE THEY ARE ELEVEN AND TWELVE. Read and enjoy :)


Prequel- Harry Potter

Lily boarded the train, chatting excitedly to Severus about Hogwarts. "Oh Sev! I can't believe we're going at last," Lily said, glowing with happiness. "Come on, let's find a compartment."

Together the two weaved their way through the dwindling crowd of students, that were still hanging around in the corridor. Severus turned his head to look back at Lilly.

"Look, here's a compartment," he said "Only four students in it. First years too, by the looks of it." Lily poked her head around the door.

She began to speak to the four boys inside. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans. Do you mind if we share your compartment?" she asked.

One of them, who's jet black hair looked like it had never been brushed glanced up from his conversation with the boy next to him. "Okay," he replied before turning away from them and going back to his friend.

Lily walked to the corner of the compartment, furthest away from the rowdy boys and sat down.

"Lily, I'm just going to change quickly- I'll be right back," Severus said after he'd dropped his satchel into the overhead rack. She nodded and reached into her bag for her book. As she turned the front cover, she noticed the name that was written in careful cursive- Petunia Evans.

Tuney... She had been so angry that when Lily had left home in the morning that she hadn't even come to see her off at the station. However, Lily had forgotten all about it with the excitement of finally coming to Hogwarts and she hadn't even remembered that it was all Severus' fault.

She pressed her face against the window and sat watching the countryside fly past as she waited for Hogwarts to arrive. Before too long the compartment door slid open and Severus sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at her before turning her attention to the passing scenery again.

"I don't want to talk to you."

A look of surprise crossed Severus' face.

"Why not?"

Lily's words stuck in her throat, "Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

Severus was confused.

"So what?"

He withered under the harsh stare that Lily fixed on him.

"So," she replied icily, "She's my sister!"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"She's only a -" he began to say, but caught himself quickly, before Lily stopped wiping her eyes and picked up on what he'd said.

In an attempt to save himself he exclaimed, "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Despite the tears that she was hurriedly attempting to get rid of, she gave a wan smile.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Severus said excitedly.

"Slytherin?"

The boy with the messy hair who'd first said they could share the compartment finally turned from his friend. He had a slight sneer as he said, "Who wants to be in Slytherin?"

He turned to the raven haired boy sat opposite him, "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

The boy's brow furrowed.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he replied glumly.

"Blimey! And I thought you seemed alright," he said, running his hand through his already tousled hair.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," he smirked arrogantly and flipped his hair back from his face, "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart," he announced grandly, his head held high, before adding as an afterthought, "Like my dad."

Severus made a noise that may have been a snigger. The messy haired boy whipped round and glared at him.

"Got a problem with that?" he asked, cockily.

Severus rolled his eyes slightly. "If you'd rather be brawny that brainy," he sneered back.

His friend was quick to retort, "Where are you hoping to go seeing as your neither? Maybe Hufflepuff'll have you- if you're lucky..."

James and the rat like boy in the corner hooted with laughter and neither stopped when Lily gave them a hard, stony look.

She rose to her feet and her voice was cold when she said, "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

A series if mock- lofty voices followed her announcement, as James and his friend imitated her, but she ignored them. As they collected their trunks and swept out of the sliding door, a voice behind them called, "See ya, Snivellus!"

Lily slammed the or of the compartment shut on the way out. Severus looked hurt at the comment, but he was reassured when Lily touched his arm gently. Eventually, they found a compartment, just in time for the lunch trolley. This time they shared with two girls- Marlene and Mary.

Lily quickly got into discussion with them, whilst Severus sat in uncomfortable silence. Lily described their encounter with the two cockily arrogant boys. Marlene and Mary shared a glance before both nodding and rolling their eyes.

"Sounds like James Potter," Marlene said.

"Don't fret too much, he's kind of a prat," Mary agreed with a slight head shake.

"He's basically the most pampered, arrogant, adored boy you'll ever meet- pureblood, a family of Gryffindors, he knows just about everyone. Basically he thinks he's God's gift to women..." Marlene continued,

"I'm not sure who that was he was with though- what did you say he was like?"

Lily pondered for a moment before saying, "He had long-ish black hair, his face was quite... Chiselled and he wasn't too bad-looking."

"Doesn't ring any bells..."

The conversation gradually veered away from James Potter and they found themselves discussing the books for the year. Lily had read them all and memorised most of the spells, as had Mary, but Marlene had only glanced at a couple of them.

This eventually lead them to talking about Hogwarts and this time Severus could join in. Then came the debate about what house they would be in.

"Hope I'm in Gryffindor," Marlene said cheerfully, "Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad either."

Lilly put in, "Severus wants to be in Slytherin, don't you Sev? I want too as well, but I've no chance!"

"Why not Lil?" asked Marlene. Lily turned away bashfully and Severus sighed in an annoyed sort of way.

"Lily," he said in a prickly voice, "Thinks that because she is a muggle born, she will be treated as an underdog." A silence followed this and Marlene looked shocked.

"Oh Lil," Mary said in a shaking voice, "Muggle borns used to be treated as 'under dogs' as you call them. Then a lot of laws came in that said it wasn't allowed any more, so you won't be treated as a lower class citizen."

Severus muttered something in-audible, but went quiet when Marlene shot him a dirty look and he saw Lily's worried face. He placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder and she pulled him into a hug.

Suddenly, a loud voice from outside the doorway yelled, "Oooo! Evans loves Snivellus! I wouldn't hug him though Evans- he might give you something." James and his friend were walking( or rather strutting) past outside the door.

It was James' friend that had shouted and James nudged him and murmured, "Shut up Sirius!" James cockily grinned at them, but his smile faltered under Lily's cool glare. Sirius smirked as well and then started flirting shamelessly with some second year girls. James hurried him on and Sirius shouted to the second years over his shoulder, "See you at the feast!"

Lily could feel the train slowing down as Mary whispered, "Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" Marlene nodded.

"Must be. It's not a very common name is it?" Mary's eyes widened.

"I thought his parents were like, pureblood and evil. Why is he hanging around Little Mr Perfect?"

"He seemed pretty intent on not being in Slytherin," Lily said thoughtfully, "I think he's trying to break away from his family..."

The train slowed to a halt and the four of them clambered off. A huge surge of students pushed Lily and Severus away from Mary and Marlene, Marlene shouting, "See you later," as she was pushed away. The wave eventually passed and when she came to a standstill, she heard a voice behind her hiss, "Evans! Hey Evans!"

Lily whipped round to see James and Sirius both smirking. "Do you want to come in the boat with me and Sirius?"

Before she could get a sarcastic reply in, a loud voice boomed, "Firs' Years over 'ere! Firs' Years!" Looming over them, a gigantic man, who could not possibly be human, was yelling at the top of his voice. Lily felt herself shaking.

"Well, hello there," he said beaming down at her, Severus, James and Sirius, "My name's Rubeus Hagrid, I'm keeper of ther grounds and keys at Hogwarts." His friendly face was full of love and Lily felt all her fear vanish.

"Four ter a boat," shouted Hagrid, "So we'll have you, you, you, and you. Here's ther boat. Hop in."

To her horror, Lilly found herself in a boat with James and Sirius. Thankfully, the other person in the boat was Severus. All the same Lily couldn't shake off the feeling this wasn't going to end well.

The journey started all right, with Lily and Severus in quiet conversation and James and Sirius sniggering about something. Then it started to go wrong.

Sirius whispered, "3, 2, 1!" Both boys spun round. Sirius pulled out his wand, pointing it at Severus. James was looking arrogant again.

"Evans I want to ask you a question. If you say no then Snivelly gets it." Lily laughed in don't- carish way.

"Like you'd do that! You wouldn't have the guts- especially under Hagrid's nose! You're a coward," she sneered. James' smooth expression hardened.

"Now, now Evans, you haven't even heard my question yet," he retorted silkily, "And if you say no- well try me..."

Lily whispered, "Okay, fire away."

A menacing smile came onto James' face. "Evans will you go out with me?"

"I'd rather go out with a dead rat," Lily replied scathingly. Severus looked absolutely terrified.

Sirius smirked and James looked like a cat who'd got the milk.

"Okay Evans, have it your way," James smirked, "She's given her permission Sirius, so you can-"

"No," Lily interrupted James tearfully, " Don't use ANY spell on him or I'll hex your tongue to your lips and jinx your fingers together!"

Slowly, Sirius lowered his wand. Severus sighed with relief but too soon. Sirius lunged forward and Severus toppled backwards out of the boat.

"REVENIO!" Lily cried, remembering the incantation from her charms book. Before he hit the water, what seemed to be an invisible giant cushion flew underneath Severus and bounced him back into the boat.

"Thanks Lily," he gasped, "I owe you big time." This time Severus pulled Lily into a hug and she responded warmly, pausing only to glare at James and Sirius, who were still sniggering and wolf-whistling.

Sirius sighed, "I don't know what's up with you Evans! We kept our side of the deal. Take your boyfriend- we don't want him."

Lily's reply was drowned out by shouts of "Look there it is!", "Wow, it's huge!" and "Mr Hagrid sir? Williamson has fainted!"

"Yup, it sure is big. And yer gonna live ther fer a seven years! Don't fuss over Williamson she'll be fine," said the gamekeeper. Marlene, who had been trying to wake Williamson up, still looked concerned but left her alone.

Lily gaped up at the huge castle. She would feel like she was in a story when she climbed up to the highest tower. She glanced sideways at Severus, who was sitting next to her looking smug.

"I told you Lily! Hogwarts is great," he sighed. Lily nodded and sighed too.

A snide voice from behind them muttered, "Look at Snivellus! Acting like it's his family home! Show off!" James was nodding in agreement to his best friend.

Lily firmly turned her back on them and began her chatting about Hogwarts again. Severus responded eagerly, grateful for an excuse to ignore Sirius and James.

Suddenly, everything went black. None of the students had noticed the large hole in the cliff face in front of them.

All around them moss and green ivy hung from the damp ceiling. A slow, gentle drip fell from the ceiling, and to Lily's satisfaction, onto Sirius' handsome head. He muttered something that could have been a threat, as she smirked in his face.

The boats bumped in to a small cove and Hagrid began to climb out of his boat, telling the students to do the same. Lily and Severus scrambled out, after James and Sirius who were still whispering together.

When Hagrid had turned away, Lily pulled out her wand, pointing it at James' back. Severus asked her, "Lily what are you doing?"

Lily replied, "Getting him back." She muttered something and James tripped over, sprawling in the wet sand. He stood up cursing and turned round to see who had hexed him.

When he caught sight of Lily's smirk and the wand she was putting in her pocket, he glared at Severus and whispered, "I'll get you Snivelly!"

Lily looked tearful as she said, "Oh dear Sev, I'm so sorry! I don't want you to get hurt! All I wanted to do was de-inflate that pile of dung's head!"

Severus shook his head and murmured back, "Lily, it's going to take more than him to finish me!" Lily laughed and led Severus over to Marlene and Mary, who were chatting to Louisa Williamson.

Hagrid led the way up some steep, damp steps. At the top of the stairway, a tall thin woman was waiting. When she saw them she said in a crisp voice, "Thank you Rubeus. I can take them from here." She addressed the students, "Good evening, my name is Professor McGonagall and I will be your Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts." There were a few excited gasps at the word 'Transfiguration'.

The Professor carried on as if there had been no interruption, "I am also the head of Gryffindor house. Here at Hogwarts there are four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. When you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn points, rule breaking will lose points. Whichever house has the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup. In a minute you will be led into the hall and the sorting ceremony will begin. Are there any questions?"

All the awestruck students shook their heads. "Good. Let's go in."

As the tall woman opened the doors, another gasp escaped the mouths if the first years. The hall was so big, Lily thought, she could fit about ten of her house inside of it. The ceiling of the hall carried an enchantment so it would look like the outside sky. About one thousand candles floated over head, with no visible means of support. Four long tables lined the length of the hall and one shorter on sat width ways at the very end.

Sitting directly in the middle of the table, a man with long white hair and twinkling blue eyes sat, smiling down at them. Lily recognised him from her chocolate frog cards- this was Albus Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall led the way through the middle of the tables, to just underneath the staff table. A small three legged stool sat with a tattered hat on top of its seat. A silence hung over the hall. Suddenly the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing.

Yes I know

I am a hat

But I'm a special one

At that

For every year

I come out to play

And I do have

A lot to say

I will tell you

Where you belong

All with but

One little song

Perhaps you'll be in Gryffindor

Where those dwell brave at heart

Or you may be in Ravenclaw

Their quick brains set them apart

You might be in Slytherin

A sly and cunning host

Last but not least, dear Hufflepuff

Where love and friendship matter most

These four they were

The best of friends

They joined together

The loose, split ends

To create

This noble school

For every girl

And boy and ghoul

So place me dainty

On your hair

I'll listen and think

And I'll be fair

Just give me time

And soon you'll be

In your new

Hogwarts family

I'm always right

I'm never mean

And I always see

The most unseen

Now thank you

For listening to my rap

Just remember

I'm the thinking cap

A round of applause followed this and Professor McGonagall began to speak again, "When I call your name you will walk up these steps. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." The first years nodded.

"Abel Holly." A shaking girl with shoulder length blonde hair shuffled up to the platform. The hat was placed upon her head.

Some moments later the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" All the Hufflepuffs stood up, stamping their feet and cheering.

After a few more students, Professor McGonagall shouted, "Black Sirius." Sirius sauntered up to the platform, apparently at ease.

As the last of the cheering Ravenclaws quietened the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Sirius grinned at James and glared at Severus as he joined the clapping Gryffindors.

Lily listened hard to the next names and all to soon she heard, "Evans Lily." Lily walked, trembling, up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Lily felt the coarse, gritty material slip down over her eyes. The hat began to speak inside her head.

"Hmm. I see you want to be in Slytherin- but why? Is it because of your friend? You shouldn't lean on him all the time you know! Let's rule out Slytherin then." Lily felt her heart sink. She wasn't going to be with Severus, in Slytherin.

"Now, now," the hat continued kindly, "Don't be upset. So where to put you? You have a kind heart, so maybe Hufflepuff. Not a bad mind either, so Ravenclaw's a possibility. I know! GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
